Nights By The Tree
by White-wolf-Purple-eyes
Summary: Finn loves Marceline, and she him. But she says they cant be together, so how far will they go to make it so they can? REDONE, the first version sucked and I was ashamed to have written it, so I had to do this. RE-WRITING. NEW CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

**I tried writing other versions of this story, but this is the one that felt right**

**Its kinda important to me**

**I hope you will enjoy it**

"Finn, I'm sorry, but I cant be with you. You know what would happen." "I don't care Marceline! I want to be with you, and spend the time I have with you." Finn had asked Marceline out for the third time. She, obviously, had said no. "I'm sorry Finn... I really like you, but it wouldn't work because I'm..." "Immortal." Marceline looked down. Finn didn't want her to feel bad, he just wanted to love her. Since they met, Finn has been her best friend and confidant. They could talk about anything with each other. Especially Finn. Around the other princesses he was always awkward, but he could be himself around her, she completed him. For a while now, they had been meeting by the tree between both their homes. It was a large old tree where they would go to talk. Marceline usually wanted to talk about her dad, and Finn usually just listened. Sometimes though, they would just sit and watch the moon. Tonight was one of those very situations. Finn couldn't help himself from asking her out, he loved her. "Goodnight Finn" Marceline floated down and gave him a hug. "You know I'll always be there for you, no matter what" Finn said as he gladly hugged back. Marceline was usually cold, from the few times they've ever touched, but her hugs always seemed warm. "Thanks Finn" she whispered softly. "Goodnight Marceline" Finn said as she floated away. He sat there and watched as she turned into a black spec against the moon. _There has to be a way_ thought Finn. "There has to be a way" said Marceline, she was beginning to tear up.

The next night Finn was sitting on a branch on the tree. Marceline floated up and sat next to him. "You came." Marceline said as she hugged him. "Of course, I'll always be here for you." Finn thought he heard her sniffle, and hugged tighter. _Marceline crying? She never cries._ And they sat there for a while. They fell asleep on the branch. "I wish you were Finn..."

The next morning, Finn woke up on the branch, Marceline gone, determined and ready. He had a plan, if anyone had even the slightest knowledge of immortality, it would be Princess Bubblegum. _She has to, with all that sciencey stuff she does_. "Jake I'm heading out" Finn yelled as he grabbed his pack and went out the door. "Okay, I'll be hanging with Lady today then." Jake yelled back, Finn could tell the joy in his voice. Jake loved spending time with her, especially now that shes pregnant. Jake always said she was "glowing" but Finn thought that was just because of her rainicorn powers.

Finn was directed by peppermint butler to the lab where PB usually spends her time. "Yo PB you know anything about immortality?" "Not much, the only thing I know is you cant die. My only source on this wont be a part of any experiments." PB pouted. Finn knew she was talking about Marceline, the only known immortal in Ooo. "Excuse me master Finn, but did you say... Immortality?" peppermint butler said as he escorted Finn down to the gate. "Uh yeah, why? You know anything about it? Tell me!" Finn was getting excited. _Of course he would know! He knows Death for Glob's sake._ "Oh I know a thing or two. But I will need something first" "Sure! What do need?" "You need to royal promise that you wont tell anyone." Peppermint butler's face had a dark look to it, Finn was getting scared. _I need to do this for Marceline, I cant stand not being with her any more._ "Of course! Please tell me, I cant stand it!" Finn was practically bouncing off the walls. _Its actually happening! _"The only way to become immortal, short of becoming a vampire, is to make a deal with Death" Finn would not become a vampire, people needed his help in the day, not night. Meanwhile, Peppermint Butler was looking scary, his face was full of fear and... hunger? Finn was getting creeped out. "Of course! Thanks PB!" Finn put on his best smile, never mind the unnerving look of Peppermint Butler, he could finally be with Marceline! He ran out of the candy kingdom as fast as he could

When Finn got home, he stared at a corner, crossed his eyes, and next thing he knew he was in the dead world. Thankfully by Death's castle this time. He made his way inside to the garden where he found a skeleton with a long horse-like skull in a white gardener's uniform. "Hey Death!" "What the? Oh, you again. What did you kill this time?" Death was giving Finn a tired look, which must be very hard considering he was just a skeleton. "Nothing this time, actually its about un-death." Finn was visibly nervous. "So, you want to be immortal huh?" This brought a sinister smile to Death's... Face? Finn got into his toughest stance, chest out, with his head as clear and focused as possible. Finn sternly answered "Yes." "Well, I trust you know I cant just give away immortality for free right?" "Yeah" "Well, it turns out that you've been filling this place up quite a bit, and that has gotta stop kid. My offer is this, since you apparently have to kill something every time you save someone, no more rescuing, killing, or heroics of any sort." This hit Finn like a brick wall. _I cant be a hero any more? But I get to be with Marceline... I have to do this. _Finn felt a ping of selfish guilt, but he loved Marceline so much. "Deal"

**Theres the first part of three**

**Give me some reviews so I can do what you people like**

**Now, if you don't mind, I'll be getting back to "3 lives" for a while**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup, Finn gave up being a hero for Marceline**

**Enjoy**

"Good." Death smiled, snapped his fingers, then "there you go, your immortal. Now get out of here." Finn didn't feel anything happen, except the feeling of how excited he was to go tell Marcy. He was transported back to the tree house and went straight out the door to Marceline's.

**Marceline POV**

Once she knew Finn was asleep, Marceline floated away. She knew he loved her, but they just cant be together. Marceline had tried before with other mortals, but they would always end up dying and leaving her heartbroken and alone. _Not this time, not ever again_. Marceline was done with seeing everyone fade away, she was happy now with all her friends, and especially Finn. She was immortal, but her heart longed for Finn more than she had ever felt before. "I gotta do this, I gotta do this, I gotta do this." Marceline went home and opened a portal to the nightosphere. "Here I go." She stated as she went through to see her father, Hunsen Abadeer, looking out a window to the hellish landscape of the nightoshpere. "Dad, we need to talk," Marceline nervously said. "Honey, I'm sorry about our fight, I promise I-" Marceline cut her dad off before he could apologize again, "no dad, not that." This surprised Hunsen quite a bit, their fights were some of the few reasons Marceline ever came down to see him. "Oh, well what then?" Marceline took a deep breath. "I want you to get rid of my immortality." This hit Hunsen like a brick wall, "What?! Why?" "I met someone, and I want to be with them as long as they can be with me." This made Marceline blush. Hunsen was quiet, and quite dumbfounded. He thought back to his wife, Madeline. She didn't want to live forever either, but dying in child birth probably wasn't what she had in mind. This had broken Hunsen for a long time. He couldn't even look at her, so he left his baby and a stuffed bear out in the ruins after the great mushroom war, intending for her to die. But she was her father's child and had gained some supernatural abilities that helped her survive; also Hunsen would have his minions check up on her from time to time, from a distance of course. But one day she had found one, and followed him all the way back to the nightosphere. Hunsen had seen in person how much she had grown up, and was filled with remorse. Since that day, he had been taking care of her. On Marceline's eighteenth birthday, Hunsen asked what she wanted most, and she said immortality. He bit her, and made her a full vampire. But they grew apart, now her visits usually end in a fight or an apology. All this brought Hunsen close to tears, Marceline noticed this. "I-if thats what you want..." he turned away, "so be it." Hunsen said a spell in some demon language, but Marceline felt nothing. "Your still a vampire, I thought you might like that, but you will die like a human. Sickness, old age, vampire death, all of that." Marceline floated behind Hunsen and gave him a hug, one of the few she ever has. "Thank you Dad." Hunsen just stood there. Marceline was floating out the door when she turned back, she thought she saw the slight glistening of a tear on her father's cheek.

Marceline was back at home, laying on her couch, she saw a picture of her mom and Hunsen on the table next to her, and couldn't help but think: _Now I know_

**There you go**

**Enjoy the back story? How bout Hunsen showing some real emotion?**

**Leave a review and lemme know**

**Next part will be up this weekend at most, but in the once immortal words of Marceline, "that was emotionally exhausting"**


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey**

******so, I had been considering redoing this for a while, but this song really inspired me**

******the entire story will be redone**

******but for now**

******Enjoy**

******I don't own "Kiss it better" by He is We**

******(I wish I did though)**

******(if that's up for grabs, I got tree fiddy goin toward it)**

******SIDE NOTE:******** for all you philistines, the / in the song means a line break. This is also commonly used in poetry.**

Finn decided to stop at the tree around sun set, hoping to see Marceline. He was in luck. She was sitting on a branch, kicking her legs and tuning her guitar, happy as could be.

"Marceline! Great news!" Called Finn up to the smiling vampire queen.

"Uh-uh Hero, me first." She stated. Marceline floated down and stood in front of Finn, taking his hands in her own. "I went down to the Nightosphere and revoked my immortality! We can finally be together!" Marcy exclaimed to Finn, grinning pointed ear to pointed ear.

Finn stumbled back as though Marceline had just ripped his heart right out of his chest. And, to be fair, she had. Finn fell to the ground.

"Finn? What's wrong? Didn't you want to be with me?" Marceline crouched next to him, attempting to investigate Finn's sudden coldness.

Finn pulled her into a close hug and cried into her shoulder.

"Finn, what's wrong? _Please_ talk to me." Marceline said, hoping to calm him down.

"You can only be with _me_ forever." Finn stated, looking Marceline right in her gray eyes.

"I... I don't understand." She said, confusion spread plainly across her face.

"I made a deal with Death... I-" Finn teared up, but regained his composure, "I'm immortal." He said with a smile and tears cascading down. Finn returned to Marceline's shoulder.

She cried into his. They cried until the moon was well up, and a little longer.

"What now Finn?" Marceline asked.

"We enjoy what we are given." Finn answered.

They did. Finn and Marceline did everything together, went out nearly every night, and loved every minute of being together. Three years later, Finn proposed and Marceline said yes. Fifteen years of joyous monogamy later, Marceline got sick. It started as a simple cough ever now and then, but after two years, it evolved to her being bed-ridden. Finn stayed by her side every day and every night, taking care of her, giving her whatever she needed, but none of it helped. After a month, Marceline could barely move. After two, the doctors told Finn it was time to give up. Not even on their last night would Finn give up hope.

"Finn..." Marceline said weakly.

"Marceline, _shh_, save your strength." Finn tried to calm his wife.

"No... It's too late Finn... I know I'm going to-"

"Don't say it. _Please_ just don't say it." Finn pleaded with the dying Marceline.

"He sits in his cell

and lays on his bed..." Marceline began to sing softly.

"Marceline-"

"covers his head/ and closes his eyes" Marceline interrupted, slightly louder. "he sees a smoking gun,/ and the coward he ran." Her voice rose. "and in his arms is the bleeding-"

"love of his life." Finn sang along, tears in his eyes. "and she cries,/ kiss it all better,/ I'm not ready to go" He sung.

"It's not your fault love,/ you didn't know,/ you didn't know." Marceline caroled.

Finn grabbed Marceline's hands, and kissed her forehead.

"Her hands are so cold,/ and he kisses her face." Marceline continued.

"And says 'everything will be alright'." Finn harmonized, "He noticed the gun,/ and his rage grew inside."

"he said/ 'I'll avenge my lover tonight'." Marceline's voice seemed to rise to the heavens, purer than ever before.

"and she cried/ kiss it all better,/ I'm not ready to go." Finn vocalized.

"It's not your fault love,/ you didn't know,/ you didn't know." Marceline sang. "Now he sits behind prison bars/ twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms."

Finn gathered Marceline into a warm embrace.

"He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,/ of the back of a man and tore his world apart." She continued, Marceline's singing seemed to be draining the last bit of life from her.

"He was only a memory,/ all it is,/ is a memory./ Hey, hey." Finn joined in. "He cries stay with me"

"until I fall asleep" Marcy harmonized.

"Stay with me." Finn sang, "Stay with me"

"until I fall asleep"

"Stay with me."

"Stay with me." Finn sung.

"until I fall asleep"

"Stay with me."

"Stay with me."

"until I fall asleep"

"Stay with me."

"kiss it all better,/ I'm not ready to go" Marceline sang. "It's not your fault love,/ you didn't know,/ you didn't know."

"Stay with me."

"until I fall asleep"

"Stay with me."

"kiss it all better." Marceline sung softer.

"Stay with me."

"until I fall asleep"

"Stay with me."

"kiss it all better." Marceline sung even quieter.

"Stay with me."

"until I fall asleep"

"Stay with me."

"Stay with me."

"until I fall asleep"

"Stay with me."

Marceline was now silent in Finn's arms. He looked over her. Her long black hair, just as shiny as before. He soft gray skin, just as smooth. Marceline looked just like the day Finn had met her. A tear dropped down. She was beginning to get cold, but Finn held her in his arms as long as he could.

That night, Finn the Human disappeared without a word to anyone. Jake and Lady grew old, as did their babies, and their babies, and even their babies. Finn faded into legend.

"Mommy, who's that?" Asked a small pup as he and his mother passed by an old tree on the way home to their family's tree house.

"Who?" The mother wondered.

"That... boy-thing sitting in the tree." The pup pointed up to the strange creature sitting on a branch.

"No one knows his name, but he's been out here since... well, since forever some say." The mother responded.

"Why mommy?" The pup asked.

"Some say he's searching for something." She explained.

"What?"

"A vampire."

******The End**

******I will be re-writing the rest of this story eventually**

******check out my other stuff**

******mah buddy BoredUnicorn**

******The MasterHama**

******and, most importantly, ME!**

******Review**

******follow**

******favorite**


End file.
